


L's confessions

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: It's love at first sight





	

**Author's Note:**

> so so so so sorry to be gone for so long, but I'm back now, I had a lot of personal stuff to take care of, this year in particular. However it feels good to be back, I wrote this on a wim so be nice and let me know if there's anything I need to fix. I also promise to to get back to all my other unfinished works as soon as possible so please bear with me.

"Light-kun, I have something to tell you, I've been wanting to tell you this for such a long time now. However I never seemed to have the chance to say this the way I wanted to" L, says, he's a little nervous as he looks over to, Light.  
Light looks at him contently, patiently, as he waits for L to tell him whats on his mind. When he sees L is hesitant, he smiles at him, "L, is there something wrong? We are good friends aren't we? You can talk to me about anything that's bothering you."  
L frowned, "that's just it Light-kun..." he said.  
"Huh? What do you mean, L?" asked Light.  
L took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I want to be more than friends with you Light-kun...I might even go as far as to say that I want you to be my my ..."  
"Your what? L talk to me, you're starting to freak me out man, come on." Light said, he slowly got up and started to take a few steps over to L when he stopped. L was now clearly nervous to say whatever it was that he was about to say to Light, none the less, he still wanted to know what was bothering his friend.  
Just then, L pulled his knees closer to him and look right in to Light's eyes, this was it, there was no turning back now. He took a deep breath. "Light-kun, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you. In fact, now that you have cleared yourself of being Kira, I can now say that I love you more than ever." L stood up then, ready to confront his fears. "This is very out of character for me to be like this, shy and with out words, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate the way that Misa-san has been clinging to you like you're her lifeline... it made me sick because I knew that you didn't even like her. You couldn't like her, let alone fall in love with her, or anyone like her..." L looked up at Light then, "I love you, Light-kun, I love you and I would like to believe that I will continue loving you for the rest of my life." Silence drew out between them, this made L even more nervous than he already was, "please say something, Light-kun"  
Light stood there, frozen in time, his heart beating faster than is brain could manage to make up a reply to what L said. He looked at the man in front of him, then it all came together, L loved him. He truly loved him, with that Light made up his mind, he smiled at L warmly, "L, I don't know what to say to you right now to express how I'm feeling right now. This is a whole new side of you that I've never seen before, and to you, I'm grateful that you showed it to me. Now I have no problem doing what I'm about to do." Light Kissed L on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
